L's Surprise
by misamisa989
Summary: L has a surprise for Light what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Inter monologue is italicized **

"Light L is being weird." Said Ryuk with something that sounded worried.

"How is he being weird Ryuk." light replied sarcastically.

"You're mean to me. I don't even know why I dropped that stupid notebook. All it did was made me more human." Grumbled Ryuk as he wandered of to the corner to cut himself and compose his hundredth sad emo song about not being loved.

Light left Ryuk in the corner to mope. He went to the mall with misa to keep his cover up. There he saw L holding a box for dear life. He remembered L saying during one of the days they were handcuffed together that he had one photo of him left and wouldn't tell light were it was. Light walked up to L and asked "what's in the box?"

"A photograph" L replied.

"_I've won yes. Misa is here how lucky am I" _Light thought triumphantly.

"Can I see it?" Light asked L and to his surprise L said "yes."

Light looked at this box. The one box that could help him win the game. It was a plan wooden box with an L carved on it. The box was just big enough to fit a photo in it. When Light had the box in his hands it felt worn and old. Light opened the box and out popped a picture of him in the bath when he was five. Misa chimed in " Oh, your so cute."

"_I hate you L."_ Light sieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**This might not be as funny but what the hell I like it so. **

**Inter monologue is italicized. **

* * *

"Light do you want to see something?" Ryuk asked with a purpose.

"Nope especially nothing you have to show me." Light scornfully replied to Ryuk. He was having a bad day.

"Fine I won't help you win! Why do you hate me?" Ryuk slumped of to his corner. He was just too depressed to cut himself today.

"Ryuk I thought only girls suffered from PMS systems. Are you not telling me something?" light asked Ryuk.

"I'm not a girl see!" Ryuk yelled as he ran outside striping everything off.

"I'm blind." Light whined as he ran to his sister's room by accident. There he found something that made scream like a girl. He grabbed his phone from his and dialed L's number.

"Hello, this is L. how can I be of service?" L answered Light. While at the same time he was thinking "_I hate when he calls so unexpected. I wish he had anther lover. Wait no I don't because then I would be jealous." _L thought at the same time he answered.

"I have a problem come and see." Light told L.

"Right now, I'm in the middle of something." L asked with a break in his voice.

"Yes, hurry up." Light said.

L got up from his chair and turned off his cartoon show. Left his apartment and hurried over. When he walked through the door he was seized up by Light and carried up to his sister's room.

They both fainted at the site they saw in the room.

**Again any criticism is welcome.**

**If you can tell me who is in the room and what their doing I'll put your favorite character in my next story in you want him/her in it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the second to final chapter.**

* * *

"Light you okay?" Misa asked as she stared down at him.

"No, why are you missing your clothes?" Light asked dazed and confused as he looked over at L. L was sitting up starring at something that he could see from his spot on the floor. So Light went over to L and asked "What are you looking at pal?"

L turned his head with a grin from ear to ear and replied "Your sister she is really hot. I'm surprised I didn't look at her this closely before. I guess I was preoccupied with someone else."

"What do you mean my sister?" light replied with a shocked look in his eyes as he starred into his sister's room. What he saw was his sister in her mini skirt and bra. She had nothing else on. That's right around the time that he took a second look at Misa. She was wearing nothing but her panties. It took him a split second to form his reply which was "My sister you pervert! She's only 15 and you're starring at her!"

Light rose up his fist and before he realized it he had hit L his lover in the face. L returned that with a kick to the chin that sent light flying away from him. They both got up at the same time and hit each other mid air. They went rolling down the stair s and crash landed on Lights dad's homemade bookshelf.

"What just happen? I thought he know we played strip poker on saturday and then made love. Didn't you tell him?" Misa asked from the top of the stairs.

"Well, I tried but he started that eye twiching thing he does when he hears your name. So I told him we were REALLY good friends." Sayu said as she backed up into the corner tryig not to see Misa's death stare.

"He gets a what when he hears my name and how could you not tell Light that we love each other?" Misa said has she let emotion slip into her vioce and putting on her puppy dog eyes. which is her unbeatable stare.

"I...I..I'm s..sorry." Sayu cried as she looked at her lover.

"Sayu!!!" Light screamed as he made his way up the stairs followed closely by L who was crying. When he got to the top he told "Her to get your clothes on!"

"I can't were not done with our poker game." Sayu said looking at the table with wanting eyes.

"Why does that stupid game matter antway?" Light asked with scorn in his voice.

"Simple silly, that game decides who gets to be on top." Sayu wishfully replied as she looked over at Misa.

"Guess what I found?" Ryuk asked surprising Light, L, Misa, and Sayu into jumping ten feet in the air. Where they all hit their heads with a thump.

"SHUT UP and GO AWAY!!!" They all yelled at the exact same time.

"Fine I never loved you all any ways." Ryuk cried as he ran down the hall gaily with his hands swinging back and forth.

"What do you mean who gets to be on top?" Light asked Sayu.

"Me or Misa is what I mean silly. Don't you know we're lovers." Sayu said as she pulled Misa into a very deep wet kiss right in front of Light who fainted agian for the second time.

When Light woke up all Misa's and Sayu's clothes were on the poker table and they were in the bed. So he followed their example amd dragged L into his bedroom screaming "No, not agian."

* * *

**IF you can tell me what Light and L are about to do, and who is on top in Misa and Sayu's case I'll send your favorite character to the moon. I still don't know how. Again this is my second to last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter there is no more. **

**Sorry characters take a 180 personality turn in last chap.**

"Light so much anger was in you. How did it get there?" L asked Light as they left his room.

"I…I d..don't know. It is just there." Light replied.

L just stared at Light has he left his house. He started walking to his new apartment. As he was going he thought about how Light looked so much more relaxed when they had just got through making love.

Light on the other hand was not reflecting anything at all he was thinking about how he was going to stop killing people.

"Ryuk I don't want to kill anymore." Light said.

"Well it looks like the big bad murder doesn't have it in him anymore." Ryuk said without holding the pleasure from his voice.

"Ryuk, how could you be so cruel?" Light asked with shock in his voice.

"I can do it because you're a nasty human. A weak creature with no sense of justice you think what you are doing is justice your wrong it is just childish antics." Ryuk replied with as much scorn and hatred in his voice as he could muster.

"I think I'll kill you now." Ryuk said with eyes that all the sudden turned ice cold.

"No, wait at least let me say good-bye to L." Light pleaded with Ryuk.

"Okay" Ryuk replied. He already knew what he was going to do to light so what the Hell.

As Light walked to L's new apartment he saw an eighteen wheeler coming at him. He knew what was going to happen before it did. Time slowed down as light crouch down and jump just high enough to get over the engine part of the cab. He land and ran up the tanker to the storage unit. That's when matt shot the truck and it exploded into a million peaces sending light strait up in the air. He left the atmosphere and then froze from the cold and burst in to a bunch of ice chunks.

Ryuk was all too happy about this so he grabbed his notebook and left laughing maniacally.

L found out about this and almost immediately cut his wrist and bleeds to death. He was found by Watari who died of a heart attack.

Misa and Sayu find out from Light's dad and grab his six shooter that night. They then take turns shooting themselves in the head.

They are all found three days later and the Kira case is closed.

**That's the end tell me how you liked it. Don't hold back burns are welcome to. **


End file.
